projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Grabby Hands ¦ Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED 8
Jared throws money into a pond, before entering dungeon 3 in the dark world to get grabbed a lot, and killed by the boss. Synopsis Jared has the second and third pendents, but not the first. Jared talks to the thieves, as they normally give him money. Jared is given a piece of heart from one of the thieves. Jared is glad he went back for that. Jared finds a puddle. He sees a bird in the water and shows it off. Jared finds a fountain to throw money in. "Do you wana just throw some money in this cave puddle?" "Sure - Nah - Throw bombs instead" Jared throws in 20 rupees. "Rupees?! I thought they were dollars!" "Get out of here!" Jared gets some luck that doesn't matter - unlike Stardew Valley. Jared leaves the cave and goes back in. "You again! You better not throw any more of those shitty gems in me!" Jared keeps on throwing money into the fairy fountain until she is mad enough to give him bombs. "What did I just say?! I want dollars, not gems." Jared talks about this cave. "Oh great! It's gem boy again. Just do it already!" "I hate you..... a lot." Jared keeps throwing his money away. "Gem boy! Ahahahahaha" Jared wants to throw a compass in! "Polluter of the pond. Ahhhahha." "Dollars kid, dollars!" "I'll even help you out in return!" This time, money appears coming from Lank, rather then gems. The fairy appears. "Jesus gem boy, it's about time!" "You can have one of these." "An old bag - Pocket Lint" One of the items is bombs. Jared chooses correctly. "What ever gemboy." Jared has to go back to the dark world. Jared decides to go to dungeon 3 of the dark world in the forest. Getting into dungeon 3 was hard for Jared as a kid, as he couldn't figure out how to open the entrance. The whole forest is a part of the dungeon with secret entrances, which Jared likes. Jared solves the puzzles, and sees the big chest. He finds a chest which gives him a key. Getting the Fire Rod early will help Jared a lot. Wall masters keep annoying him. Jared finds another key in a chest. Jared finds the big key, after being hit by an enemy he thought he hit. He arrives back at the big chest. He falls into a hole next to the big chest! He opens the chest, revealing the Red Mail - the best armor in the game! Jared is so glad that the chest didn't have a compass in it. Jared hopes finding the blue mail won't remove the red mail later on. Jared can go straight for the boss, but needs more chests. He is very low on health. Jared gets grabbed by the hand. Jared has to go back to check the chests, but gets grabbed by the hand again. Jared is grabbed again just before he completes the puzzle. He continues to get grabbed making him more frustrated. Jared explains that all people care about is how good let's players are at video games. Jared is killed. Jared pretends he is saving time by using the boomerang to pick up a heart - after he missed the first time. Jared gets past the hand. All Jared got in the chest was the compass! Jared heads over to the boss area. He sets the door on fire to open it. Jared finds another chest, and heads around to get to it. He finds the map and believes he has everything. Jared gets stuck on the walls he can't see. Jared wonders if he can use bombos on the boss. Jared uses his lamp to light the torches. Jared bashes through enemies trying to avoid using magic, before heading to the boss. Jared starts the boss fight and uses Bombos. It probably did nothing. Jared doesn't have enough magic for anything else, and has to use his sword. Jared hates fighting the moth, as the spikes fly from everywhere dealing a lot of damage. The red mail keeps him alive for longer, but with no magic, Jared doesn't stand a chance against this boss. Jared is desperate for magic. Jared finds a room he doesn't recognize. He panics as he doesn't have a key to access it. Jared leaves to find more magic. He wonders how there are bees in the dark world. Jared decides that whatever is behind that door is lost forever. He leaves to prepare for the boss fight again. Category:Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED Category:Videos